Tinha uma estrela em cima da árvore
by hiriki
Summary: Botan queria apenas uma noite de Natal normal, ao lado de um koorime meio anormal que odiava tudo e mais um pouco. Oneshot HB que deveria ser comédia, mas não tem muita graça.


"Será que ele vai conseguir chegar aqui sem se perder?"

Essa era a maior preocupação de Botan. Há duas semanas, tinha convidado Hiei, o seu koorime mal-humorado, para passar o Natal com ela. No princípio, ele recusou, dizendo que não era do seu feitio comemorar datas tão idiotas e sem significado, mas a ferry girl insistiu tanto - chegando a usar algumas formas de suborno como atrativo ao convite - que ele se viu sem escolha, e acabou concordando em ir na casa dela.

Sentindo que era a décima vez que fazia isso, Botan olhou para o relógio. _"9 horas da noite_", pensou ela, _"já são 9 horas da noite e nem sinal dele_!" A guia espiritual quase engolia os próprios dedos de tanta ansiedade. Resolveu ir olhar como ia o seu querido peru dentro do forno, afim de se distrair.

Apesar de tudo, ela estava confiante que Hiei conseguiria chegar ali sem problemas. Já não era de hoje que ele frequentava a casa dela - fora mais ou menos daquele jeito que começara o estranho relacionamento deles. Aliás, como começara? Ela não sabia dizer. Hiei não fizera nenhuma declaração de amor, ou serenata, ou lutara bravamente por ela contra mil pretendentes, não, nada disso - embora fossem situações bem românticas das quais Botan gostava bastante e teria adorado vivenciar. A relação do koorime e da ferry girl era estranha - há uns tempos, quando deu por si, já se viu tendo um... um... o que ela tinha com ele? Um caso? Um romance? Uma paixão avassaladora digna de cinema? Botan não fazia ideia. Só de pensar nisso, sua mente deu um nó e ela tropeçou em direção a cozinha, bem no meio do corredor. Não importava como tinha começado - nem quando - , o importante é que eles tinham _alguma coisa_. Mesmo que ele desaparecesse no Makai sem lhe dar satisfação. Mesmo que ela às vezes gritasse demais com ele. E mesmo que ambos sempre dissessem que se odiavam, o que era algo controverso de se falar.

"De qualquer forma, é _impossível_ que ele não reconheça minha casa quando chegar aqui", pensou Botan, enquanto entrava na cozinha e procurava pelas luvas térmicas. Além de Hiei ser um frequentador regular daquela casa, ela fizera questão de pendurar uma guirlanda verde na porta, com um enorme laço de fita vermelho e as palavras "É AQUI HIEI-CHAN" escritas toscamente com cola colorida. Na verdade, ela nunca o chamara de Hiei-chan, por ter medo que ele concretizasse suas ameaças de morte ou coisa parecida. Mas na hora de escrever as palavras na guirlanda, estava tão contente com o fato de ele ter aceito o convite que acabou escrevendo daquele jeito. "Acho que ele não vai se importar..."

Os pensamentos de Botan foram bruscamente interrompidos; enquanto ela abria uma gaveta qualquer em busca das benditas luvas, um cheiro forte de queimado invadiu seu nariz.

- MEU PERU! - gritou ela, como se houvesse uma multidão de espectadores assistndo a cena, embora ela fosse a única na casa. Desesperada, Botan desistiu de procurar as luvas térmicas e apanhou o pano de secar a louça, puxando a porta do forno com mais violência que o necessário e agarrando a bandeja com dedos cobertos pelo pano. "Por que tenho luvas térmicas quando posso usar um pano qualquer para isso?", pensou ela bobamente, segundos antes de encostar na bandeja. O calor rapidamente respondeu a pergunta muda dela, esquentando seus dedos até eles queimarem nas pontas.

Botan puxou a mão do forno com um gritinho; botou os dedos chamuscados na boca, enquanto lágrimas de dor e susto saltaram dos seus olhos. Com a mão livre, ela desligou o forno, ainda gemendo de descontentamento.

- O que está fazendo aí, Onna?

A voz mortiça de Hiei veio por detrás dela, em algum ponto um pouco acima de seu corpo ajoelhado no chão. Ela se virou contente, contemplando a figura do koorime. A roupa negra dele estava pontilhada pela neve, assim como seus cabelos. Suas mãos enbranquecidas pelo frio seguravam algo disforme e cheio de neve, que parecia um monte de plantas com um laço vermelho no meio. Aliando o olhar irritado do koorime ao que ele segurava, Botan teve um mal pressentimento sobre sua guirlanda natalina.

- Hiei! - ela se levantou do chão, com um sorriso aberto. - Então, você conseguiu encontrar a casa, mesmo com toda essa neve!

- Pode me dizer o que é _isso,_ Onna? - sibilou Hiei enfurecido, desconsiderando as palavras dela e erguendo o monte disforme e verde. Botan reconheceu pedaços da cola colorida que usara ali no meio.

- Você destruiu minha guirlanda de natal, Hiei! - ela falou com um ar chocado. - Estava tão linda! Onde diabos está seu coração nessas horas?

- Em algum lugar do inferno, suponho - resmungou ele, parecendo que ia ferver de raiva. - Como você ousa pendurar algo tão ridículo na porta, ainda enfiando _meu nome_ no meio?

- Era para você achar a casa! - protestou ela com um beicinho.

- Hn. Eu já vim tantas vezes aqui. Você não precisava pendurar algo tão humilhante logo na entrada.

- E você não precisava destruir a minha guirlanda! Eu queria guardar de recordação!

- Pode guardar isso aqui, se quiser - ele disse com um sorriso irônico, oferecendo o que sobrara da guirlanda misturada com neve. - Pra que guardar uma coisa dessas?

Botan fungou na manga do quimono rosa, limpando as lágrimas.

- Você nunca entenderia mesmo! Eu queria guardar uma lembrança do nosso primeiro Natal juntos.

A cara que ela fez a seguir foi tão sofrida que, se Hiei tivesse visto antes, teria se limitado a esconder aquela guirlanda em algum lugar que nenhum par de olhos pudesse alcançar. Ela sabia o quanto ele era vulnerável a suas expressões de sensibilidade; ao ver um trejeito de culpa aparecendo no rosto dele, ela sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas dele, com um ar de garoto mais velho, antes de dizer:

- Ho! Brincadeirinha, seu inocente. Nós poderemos ter outras lembranças. - ele fez uma careta de raiva, e ia responder, mas não teve tempo, porque ela saiu lhe puxando pela mão até a sala: - Vamos montar a árvore juntos!

- Mas...

- Não quero saber de oposição sua! Você vai montar a árvore comigo sim!

- Não estou falando disso, estou falando daquele monte disforme de carne queimada dentro daquele negócio quente.

O "negócio quente" e o "monte disforme de carne" mencionados por Hiei eram, respectivamente, o forno e o peru de Natal - a chegada do koorime fizera Botan esquecer de ambos. Botan voltou correndo, quase partindo o pescoço do koorime, em sua pressa.

Hiei observou a ferry girl puxar o peru do forno e fechar a porta do eletrodoméstico com um estrondo, jogando a ave por cima da mesa.

- Bom, decididamente, queimou _um pouco_ - admitiu Botan em voz baixa, diante da figura semi-carbonizada do peru. Depois, virou-se para Hiei com uma carranca: - Tinha que ser culpa sua, Hiei! Eu estava tão preocupada com você chegar que acabei esquecendo meu peru.

- Hn. Você consegue queimar a comida até sem tocar nela, Onna - satirizou Hiei, lembrando-se das inúmeras vezes em que fora a casa da ferry girl e ela lhe oferecera montinhos de comida queimada.

- Hiei! - ela bufou indignada, e cruzou os braços com um ar de irritação. - Se eu fosse depender do seu amor, eu já teria morrido. Ande, ande, venha me ajudar com a árvore! - sem deixar o koorime responder, Botan saiu arrastando-o pela casa.

No centro da sala, uma árvore de Natal verde e grande estava pousada num tapete redondo. Alguns galhos estavam um pouco tortos - embora Botan tivesse se esforçado ao máximo para montar - e ela estava sem enfeites.

- O que é esse _mato _no meio da sua sala que eu não tinha visto? - quis saber Hiei, indicando a árvore com olhos inquisidores.

- É a árvore de natal, seu baka! - Botan jogou a guirlanda destruída em um canto da sala, enquanto aspirava a ideia de jogá-la na cabeça de Hiei, apenas para vê-lo irritado; riu de seu pensamento. - Ela está um pouco estranha agora, mas quando botarmos os enfeites, ficará deslumbrante!

Hiei resmungou algo que soou como "Duvido", mas a ferry girl fingiu não ouvir. Cantarolando, ela puxou duas caixas compridas que estavam próximas a árvore; quando abriu-as, pôde-se ver que estavam cheias de enfeites natalinos para se pendurar em uma árvore.

Hiei observava em total silêncio, grudado em um canto da sala; seus olhos rubros seguiam os movimentos que as mãos de Botan faziam, tirando os enfeites um a um e escolhendo lugares diversos para eles na árvore - ele parecia algum aluno dedicado tentando aprender.

- Venha arrumar comigo, Hiei! - convidou Botan, virando-se para o koorime com aquele sorriso bobo que sempre adornava suas faces.

O koorime se aproximou com passos hesitantes. Não queria, de fato, ter que fazer aquilo; parecia tão idiota. Mas sabia que teria que se acostumar com aqueles costumes ningens, se quisesse viver decentemente com sua Onna naquele lugar. Ninguém _nunca_ conseguiria convencer Hiei de arrumar meia árvore de natal que fosse, mas ele não conseguia dizer "não" para aquela Onna meiga de cabelos azuis.

- O que eu tenho de fazer? - perguntou ele, lançando um olhar entediado para a árvore.

- Você viu o que eu estava fazendo, não viu? Basta pendurar os enfeites. Vá pegando e botando onde você achar que fica melhor. Isso - ela sorriu, satisfeita, ao vê-lo apanhar uma bola vermelha e cintilante, e pendurá-la em um ramo na altura da sua cabeça.

- Hn. É só isso?

- É!

- Não é tão difícil ser um ningen normal.

Ela riu do comentário dele, pendurando mais enfeites. Hiei evitava apanhar os ursinhos e cachorrinhos que haviam nas caixas para pendurar, porque, segundo ele, não fazia sentido pendurar "animais com cara de imbecis" na árvore. Botan, por sua vez, tinha um gosto mais inclinado para os ursinhos com gorro de Papai Noel que ela pendurava em lugares diversos.

- Onna, esse aqui está quebrado.

Botan virou a cabeça na velocidade de um raio ao ouvir o koorime, imaginando se ele teria quebrado a cabeça de algum de seus adoráveis ursinhos de Natal. Nas mãos dele, porém, estava uma estrela dourada e cintilante, com cinco pontas agudas e uma base pronta para ser encaixada no topo da árvore. A ferry girl franziu a testa.

- Quebrado? Aonde?

- Não tem como pendurar. Está quebrado.

- Ah - Botan abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes enquanto falava: - Esse é um enfeite diferente dos outros. A gente não pendura ele, põe lá em cima, no alto da árvore - ela apontou para o topo.

- Hn. Não é tão fácil assim ser um ningen, então. Não tenho paciência para decorar tipos de enfeites de árvores estranhas.

- Ora, seu bobo, apenas ponha a estrela lá - disse Botan, rindo e indicando o cume da árvore.

- Ponha você.

- Por quê? - a guia espiritual perguntou, em tom choroso, usando sua melhor cara de carente. - Eu quero que você ponha, Hiei! Ponha a estrela na árvore!

- Hn. Não.

- Por quêê?! - repetiu Botan, usando o mesmo tom.

Hiei levantou o rosto, olhando para o alto. Havia algo engraçado nos olhos dele; seria... vergonha? Botan arregalou os olhos. Ele ficou quieto por um momento, encarando o alto como se houvesse um fantasma horrível ali em cima. Por fim, o koorime disse, numa voz muito baixa e seca:

- Eu não alcanço.

- Ahhh! Por que não falou antes, seu bobo? - ela disse em tom meloso, abraçando-o pelo pescoço e rindo. Hiei amarrou a cara numa carranca. - Eu te ajudo! Você pode segurar em mim e...

- _Não_ - interrompeu Hiei, quase rosnando. - Isso é humilhante, Onna.

- Não é! - protestou Botan; ela não insistiu mais, pois sabia que quando o koorime não queria fazer uma coisa de modo algum, era meio impossível forçá-lo. - Bem, de qualquer forma, você pode subir em algum banco, ou...

- Eu não vou, Onna - disse ele, categórico. - Não estou afim de botar isso aí.

- Mas eu queria tanto que você botasse! - ela exclamou em tom choroso. - O que tem de humilhante em _subir num banco_?

- Eu não quero, já disse, não insista comigo. - Hiei disse, jogando-se sobre uma poltrona da sala e olhando para o teto calmamente.

Botan amarrou a cara, irritada, e apanhou as caixas vazias debaixo do braço, esquecendo a estrela no chão.

- Bom, eu vou na cozinha ajeitar os pratos. Não demoro - ela disse com azedume, e saiu marchando pelo corredor.

Hiei bufou, sozinho na sala, ouvindo os estrondos que Botan fazia na cozinha. Tinha certeza que ela estava irritada com ele. Sabia que a ferry girl não sossegaria enquanto ele não pregasse a maldita estrela naquela árvore estranha. E ele odiava quando ela ficava irritada com ele - o que não era raro de acontecer. Decidiu botar a estrela na árvore, fosse como fosse.

Tomanda a resolução, o koorime se levantou da poltrona, olhando ao redor e se certificando que não havia ninguém ali para presenciar o "ato vergonhoso" que estava prestes a cometer. Hiei se aproximou da árvore. Aliás, que raios de árvore era aquela? Era muito estranha e baixa para ser uma árvore. De qualquer forma, continuava sendo alta demais para ele. Pensou em fazer como ele fazia nas árvores de verdade: segurar-se no tronco e saltar até o topo, onde poderia botar a tal estrela. Ao segurar no suposto "tronco", porém, percebeu que não passava de um cano de plástico. Hiei piscou, parecendo surpreso. Aquilo não era uma árvore! Podia ser tudo, menos uma árvore. E Botan estava crente que era uma "árvore" mesmo. Provavelmente, pensou o koorime, algum maldito devia ter se aproveitado que a ferry girl era um pouco desmiolada, e vendido uma imitação de árvore para ela. Hiei fechou os punhos, irritado, e se preparou psicologicamente para destruir aquele estranho objeto de decoração falso - depois que o destruísse, pretendia ir em busca do vadio que enganara Botan e ensiná-lo com as próprias mãos o que era dor. O koorime então se lembrou da guirlanda que destruíra, e da reação desesperada que a Onna tivera. Bom, apesar de ser uma árvore falsa, Botan gostava daquela árvore; não poderia destruí-la, se não a guia ficaria ainda mais enlouquecida do que já estava.

Respirando fundo, Hiei mudou seus planos; decidiu-se por botar aquela bendita estrela ali em cima mesmo, e ignorar o fato de que aquela árvore não merecia ser chamada de árvore. Depois, iria deixar sua ferry girl ali, feliz da vida com sua árvore falsa com uma estrela em cima, e partir em busca do desgraçado que a enganara, para fazê-lo morrer de algum jeito, até voltar para a casa com uma árvore de verdade, e explicar toda a história. Aquele pareceu um bom plano a Hiei, e ele rapidamente apanhou a estrela no chão. Saltando agilmente, o koorime se segurou no teto, de uma forma que poucos conseguiam. E, num piscar de olhos, a estrela já estava cuidadosamente posta em cima da árvore, cintilando de forma agradável. De volta ao chão, Hiei já raciocinava como faria para encontrar sua vítima, e se asseguraria de não pegar nenhum por engano.

- Hiei! - os pensamentos do koorime foram bruscamente interrompidos pela voz doce que já conhecia, a chamá-lo, do outro lado da sala. Botan sorria alegremente, mas não olhava para ele, e sim para a árvore de Natal. - Você botou a estrela! Ah! Como ficou linda!

Hiei amarrou a cara; teria que mudar seus planos.

- Onna - começou ele rapidamente -, isso não é uma árvore.

Esperava não ter dito aquilo de forma muito chocante. Botan piscou, sem entender.

- Como assim, Hiei?

- Não é uma árvore. Olhe o tronco. É de plástico. E os galhos parecem um arame grosso. - o koorime afastou um pouco a árvore, mostrando a base de plástico dela para a guia. - Me diga quem foi o maldito que lhe vendeu isso. Estou indo matá-lo.

Botan ficou em silêncio, por alguns segundos, com uma expressão um pouco confusa. Depois, desatou a rir. Riu tanto que quase chorava.

- Qual o problema, agora? - perguntou ele em tom raivoso.

- V-você pensou que era uma árvore _mesmo_, Hiei? - perguntou ela, ainda rindo.

Hiei não entendia. Ele olhou da árvore para a guia espiritual que ria à sua frente, tentando assimilar as coisas.

- Onna... - ele sibilou irritado, depois de alguns minutos, com os punhos cerrados. - Você estava tirando com a minha cara quando disse que _isso_ era uma árvore?

- Não! - Botan ainda ria. - É uma árvore sim, Hiei.

- Não é! É de plástico!

- Eu sei, seu bobo! - ela riu ainda mais. Hiei estava começando a achar que ela era mais louca do que parecia. - Ninguém por aqui usa árvores de verdade no Natal! Isso é apenas simbólico!

Hiei mordeu os lábios, irritado, sem saber o que dizer. Aquela Onna _sempre_ estava o fazendo de idiota. Percebendo a expressão de ódio contido do koorime, Botan parou de rir; sabia que ele desapareceria por semanas no Makai, se ficasse irritado.

- Mas por que você queria matar o vendedor? - indagou ela, o mais séria que pôde.

Hiei lhe lançou um olhar irritado, ao ver que ainda havia um trejeito de riso no rosto da ferry girl.

- Esqueça.

- Não! Você vai ter que me contar!

- Não é _óbvio_? - ele lançou um olhar frio para a garota de cabelos azuis a sua frente. - Eu pensei que ele tinha lhe enganado. Claro que tinha que matar um desgraçado desses. Mas você... - ele parou de falar, parecendo prestes a explodir de raiva. - ... você sempre faz isso, Onna. Eu devia ter destruído esse monte de plástico quando tive chance.

- Ah, Hiei! - ela abraçou-o pelo pescoço, rindo. Ele fez menção de se desvencilhar, mas não saiu dos braços dela; o koorime odiava admitir, mas gostava daquilo. - Eu nunca imaginei que você pudesse ser tão _fofo_!

- Hn. Está perdendo seu tempo com palavras inúteis.

- Vamos, não fique irritado comigo! - Botan soltou-o, ainda risonha.

- Eu odeio você, Onna.

- Eu sei - ironizou ela, e, ainda com um sorriso, puxou-o para perto de si, enterrando o rosto nos cabelos macios e negros enquanto sentia Hiei beijar de leve seu pescoço, fazendo-a rir. - Vamos comer! Fiz um monte de maionese e arroz, e não queimou. Salvei o que pude daquele peru queimado. E tem sorvete!

- Hn.

Botan saiu puxando o koorime pela mão, enquanto ele a seguia. Hiei olhou uma última vez para a estrela que cintilava no alto, antes de sair da sala. Se alguém tivesse lhe perguntado, ele nunca admitiria o quanto gostara daquela noite.

* * *

**Consegui! *-* Fic de Natal quase atrasada, a segunda HB de Natal que faço nesse dezembro de agora! XD Foi uma sorte eu conseguir terminá-la bem no dia 24, porque estou cheia de coisas para fazer aqui em casa, não esperava conseguir de jeito nenhum. Em todo caso, eu gostei muito de escrever essa oneshot, porque ela ficou bem diferente do que eu costumo escrever, e não ficou dramática demais. Chega de drama! XD Eu considero essa fic um presente de Natal para mim mesma, eu realmente me senti bem ao escrevê-la (ainda mais por ter meu casal favorito! *-*). Espero que gostem! Um ótimo Natal para todo mundo, e aproveitem bem! o/**


End file.
